WonderBat Phrases 2019
by SaultNPeppah
Summary: My interpretation of each of the phrases in this new WonderBat Key phrases event. A lot can happen in two weeks: a break up, a near death experience, and a wedding. How does our duo handle it?
1. Chapter 1

**It's the start of a new WonderBat event and I am so excited. I told myself I would participate, so here I am. I hope you all enjoy what I have to offer for the next week. **

**Today's phrase: "Please help me."**

* * *

"_Please help me."_

_Diana continues to glare my way, the smirk on her face betraying her threatening tone. She watches as I roll my eyes, throwing a smirk her way, before I stand from the chair I have been seated on, and make my way to her. She watches as I walk towards her. Her bright blue eyes continue to stare at me, the color magnified by the dark frames that have been thrown across her face. _

"_I thought you had it," I say playfully, watching as her smirk disappears. Her biceps tighten as she attempts to keep the items in her hand from falling. "Thought an Amazon could do anything."_

_She carefully places the items in her hands on the table besides her hip, before she turns to me. "Bruce," she begins, her eyebrows furrowing. "We agreed to help."_

_I shake my head and cross my arms over my chest. "No, Princess," I begin, "You agreed to do this for Lois. I simply got dragged along." _

_I watch as Diana mulls over my words, before an exasperated sigh leaves her lips. A year ago, when Clark had asked me to be his best man, I hadn't expected there would be much responsibilities. Lois had taken charge of nearly all the planning, and in her words, my only job was to make sure Clark "made it to the church on time." Of course I would make sure that happened. If there was one person I didn't want to upset, it was Lois. What I hadn't expected was for Lois to turn around and ask Diana to be one of her bridesmaids, stating she wanted to share this experience with the woman who had become like a sister to her - after she got over the initial fear that Clark would want to pursue things with Diana. Diana was all too thrilled to be as involved as she could. _

_Which is why we found ourselves in Lois' apartment, decorating for Lois' last minute bridal shower. "You made a deal with me, Wayne," Diana says, her voice lowering into a whisper, even though we are the only two in the room, "Or do you not remember what I said last night."_

_I am unable to help the chuckle that leaves my lips, as I take a step towards Diana and place my hand on her hip. "I remember everything that was said last night," I whisper back, pulling her close. Her chest hits mine and my smirk grows as she chuckles, shaking her head. My unoccupied hand reaches up and gently pulls the glasses off her face, allowing me to see her beautiful face unobstructed. I hate that she feels the need to hide who she really is, but I understand why she does it. Clark Kent knowing Bruce Wayne was easy to explain, as both Clark and Lois have been seen speaking with me in public numerous times. There was no easy way to explain why Diana, Wonder Woman to the rest of the world, was at the wedding of a simple farm boy. So Diana wore glasses, kept her hair tied up and out of her face, and had left the bracers on the Watchtower. If Clark could get away with it, then so could Diana. Only problem was Clark is not nearly as beautiful as Diana. _

"_Bruce," she says as she reaches for the glasses. _

"_There's no one here," I explain. I watch as she lets out a sigh, defeated, before she relaxes. Without another word, I lean in to kiss her, letting my lips gently brush up against hers. She lets her body respond, pressing her lips into mine as her arms wrap around my neck. She smiles against my lips as one of her hands runs through my hair, and I am unable to help the chill that rolls down my spine. Kissing Diana always does this to me. There's something about her that drives me crazy, makes me unable to think straight. I knew she had an effect on me, which is why I had been so hesitant on becoming more with her. But Diana is persistent to say the least. She clawed her way past the wall that had been built since my parents' deaths, and the more I fought it, the harder she dug, until finally I caved. I haven't been able to keep my hands off her since our first kiss - not that she minds. _

_My hand runs up from her hip to the small of her back as her body tenses, trying to decide how to proceed. She wants me to continue, it's evident in the way she gently bites my bottom lip, but she's made a promise to Lois that the apartment will be ready by six. Diana gently tugs on my hair and I have to pull away to avoid continuing this any further. She lets out a small pout and I chuckle. "We have tonight," I whisper to her, knowing she will be back in my bed tonight after I come home from a night out with Clark. _

"_Don't get too drunk," she responds. "I have plans for you." She flashes me a wink and I have to clear my throat, afraid if I say anything she'll hear the slight rasp in my voice. _

_I lean in to kiss her once more, letting her know she can have her way with me when I get back to the manor, when someone is behind us clearing their throat. I instantly turn, my eyebrows furrowing as the instinct I have perfected for years takes over. I can see Diana from the corner of my eye, as she snatches the glasses from my hand and places them back on her face, before she turns to face Lois. _

"_Whatever you do, don't ruin my couch," Lois says with a smirk. She watches as Diana chuckles nervously, turning to grab one of the items from the pile on the table. _

_I only shrug. "I would buy you a new one," I say, watching as Diana attempts to not respond to my comment. She fails when I hear her chuckle once more. I watch as Lois shakes her head, rubbing her temples, as she steps next to Diana. The two begin to work quietly, finishing the task that should have been done ten minutes ago. "Where's Clark?" I ask. He is supposed to meet me here before I take him out for the night. _

"_He'll be right in," Lois explains over her shoulder. _

_No sooner have the words left her mouth, is Clark walking into the apartment. His hand gently swoops the curl from his forehead, letting it join the rest of his bangs, before it moves to his crooked glasses. He fixes them, a smirk on his face when he sees Diana standing across from him in her own disguise. "Diana," Clark says, nodding towards the taller woman. _

_Diana nods and pushes the glasses up higher on the bridge of her nose, making Clark laugh, before his attention turns to me. "Bruce," he greets. _

_I nod his way, silently greeting him, before my hand finds his shoulder. "Kent," I begin, "Now that you've made it, I suggest we get going. Let the ladies get rid of us for a few hours." I watch as Diana raises an eyebrow as she stops her work and glances my way. Lois only nods as she continues to arrange the items on the table, stopping only to grab one of the finger sandwiches. She begins to nibble on it, ignoring the three of us as she indulges in what is probably her first meal all day. _

"_Please be careful," Diana says. It's aimed more towards me, as there are still people out in the world that love to prey on Bruce Wayne's old bachelor ways. Diana and I aren't public yet, as it has only been a few months, and besides Clark and Lois, only a few members of the League know. I'd like to keep it that way. _

"_Don't get him too drunk," Lois says as she plops the rest of the sandwich into her mouth. _

"_I won't," is all I say as I pick up my coat and pull it on. _

_Lois only chuckles. "I was talking to Clark," she replies, chuckling once more when Diana lets out a laugh of her own. Of course. _

_Without a word I walk out of the apartment, Clark following close behind. He shuts the door, closing us off from the giggles still coming from the two women, before he turns to me and offers me a wide smile. "Don't worry," he begins, "I won't let you do anything stupid." He gives me a wink and I only roll my eyes before I begin to walk down the hall, away from him. _

**Two Weeks Later**

I continue to stare at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes narrow in concentration as they roam over the blue and purple blotches across my abdomen - momentos from my last moments with Diana. My hand gently runs over the bruises and I try my hardest not to wince when my fingers hit a particularly sore spot. The bruises hurt just as bad as they look, but they don't hurt nearly as much as my ego. I look at the bruising along my side and I let out a quiet groan as I turn my body, trying to make my body endure the least amount of pain.

In all the years we had sparred, never had I received anything of the sort. Diana was careful. Diana held back. Diana always took into consideration that I wasn't a meta. But I knew how to push her buttons. I knew how to get her angry. I knew how to make her lose her restraint, and I had done so without thought of the repercussions. As I continue to stare at the bruising along my ribs, I now realize what a mistake that had been.

The door behind me opens and Clark walks in. He is dressed in his tux and although he wears a smile, I can see his hands are shaking. He is nervous. "What if she changes her mind?" he asks, glancing up to see me pulling down my white undershirt.

"She won't," I say, trying to convince him he is worrying for no reason. Lois loves him. The two of them are perfect for each other, destined to be together. Clark isn't an idiot who hides his feelings and pushes away the woman he's in love with. No, that's just me.

Clark ignores my answer as he rushes up to me and places a hand on my shoulder. "What happened to you?" he asks. I wave off his question without a word, grabbing my shirt from the hanger near the mirror, and slide it on. "Rough patrol?" he asks, tilting his head as he continues to stare at my abdomen; he is x raying my ribs and although I appreciate his friendly gesture, I don't particularly care for his over protecting nature at the moment.

"Sure," is all I say, as I begin to button my shirt. My hands are finishing the last button when Clark slaps my hand, forcing me to stop.

"You have two cracked ribs," he says. I only stare at him. That is not news to me. I know what happened. "What did you do, Bruce?"

I only shrug my shoulders. Clark is a super powered alien. His body doesn't have the limits mine does. He doesn't understand this is something I go through daily. The cuts. The bruises - he will never understand. "It doesn't matter, Clark," I say, letting the lie slip through my teeth. I finish buttoning my shirt, quickly closing the cuffs, before I slip the red tie around my neck. "You're getting married today," I say, trying to switch the conversation. "And if you continue to shake from your nerves, we're going to have to fix a hole in the ground."

I watch as Clark glares at me. He knows I'm messing with him, trying to get him to stop over thinking. This is what he wants. This is what Lois wants. He has no reason to be nervous.

Clark fidgets as he watches me finish tying the accessory around my neck. He messes with his glasses, gently pulling them off his face as his hand wipes the unseen sweat from his brow. I adjust my shirt, pulling it free of any wrinkles, watching as Clark places his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. Without another word, I grab my jacket that has been hanging by the mirror and slip it on. "I'm going to go check on Lois," I say, buttoning the jacket close. I watch as Clark only nods, taking a seat in the chair at the end of the room. He pulls the paper his vows are written on from inside his jacket and begins to read them to himself. I shake my head slowly and turn to walk out of the room.

The hallway is uncharacteristically quiet, and I begin to wonder if the band has made it. The slow sound of the piano begins to fill my ears as I approach the corner, and I am relieved to realize they had just been taking a break- one less thing for Clark to be nervous about. I turn the corner, a small smile on my face as I realize my best friend is going to do something I never could; he's going to tell the woman he loves just how much she means to him, in front of everyone. For Clark it is easy. He never had a wall, never needed it. When a man is able to fly and snap a car in half, the thought of having your heart broken becomes an unrealistic fear.

As I reach the room Lois is in, my heart begins to speed up. I hear her voice on the other side of the wooden door, laughing and conversing with what I assume is Lucy, her sister. I carefully reach up and knock on the door, waiting for a few moments before the door opens and my heart stops.

She stares at me silently, her hands finding her hips. I watch as her fingers try their hardest not to tear into the red dress that hugs every curve; she is trying her hardest to control the anger brought upon by seeing me. Her blue eyes glance down to see the tux I am wearing, before they carefully move up, meeting mine. She wears the same thick framed glasses she has worn for months, and her hair is tied up into a neat bun. She is so different from the woman who used to share my bed, the one I haven't seen in two weeks, and the woman I can't help but miss. "Diana," I whisper, finally acknowledging her presence.

Her shoulders tighten and she bites her bottom lip in an attempt to silence herself. She wants to say something but knows she shouldn't. I continue to stare at her, unsure whether I should wrap my arms around her and hug her, pull her in for a kiss, or do nothing and stare silently at the woman who had my heart.

Her arms cross over her chest and she raises an eyebrow, tilting her head. "Bruce," she finally says and I can see her arms tense with the sound of my name.  
I continue to stare at her, hoping if there is a god he would help me, as there was nothing else I wanted to do than pull her into my arms and kiss her senseless. But as she continues to stare at me, the glare on her face stone cold, I know there is no chance that would be a welcomed advance.

She hears Lois ask something and she turns to answer. The dress she wears sways with every movement and the fabric sticks to her muscular legs. 'God,' I think to myself, watching as the muscles in her back tense even more as she senses my stare, 'Please help me.'


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2: "Love Endures Delay"

* * *

I can feel his gaze on my back, and I try to will my body not to react to his stare, but it's all in vain. That stare will always get me. A chill runs down my back and I try my hardest not to shiver visibly. I will not let him see what he did, does, to me.

"What can I do for you, Bruce?" I ask. I instantly regret my words as I watch the gears in his mind start to work. Had this been two weeks ago, I would have surely received a flirtatious comment, accompanied by playful banter and welcomed physical advances. But that was two weeks ago. That was before our argument. That was before he made his choice.

He clears his throat and I turn back to face him. "What are you doing here?" he asks, letting my original question go unanswered.

"I made a promise to Lois and Clark," I explain. My voice is harsh and he can hear the hostility I hold behind my words. "And I keep my promises."

He winces as I speak and I instantly regret what I've said. I didn't come here to hurt him. I didn't come here to make him realize it was a mistake. I didn't come here for him. I came here for my friends. I came here to celebrate the marriage and love of two people who deserve a happy ending. I came here to remind myself that love is not dead, that two people who are destined for each other will find a way, no matter the obstacles. But the more I look at Bruce, the more I stare into those beautiful eyes, the more I realize this will be harder than I thought. Seeing Bruce is painful, and I feel more ashamed that I feel this way than I should. I am an Amazon, a warrior since birth. But on the island they didn't teach us how to handle heartache. They didn't tell you how much this could hurt.

"You," Bruce begins, clearing his throat once more. "You look beautiful."

I nod my head. "Thank you," I respond. I can feel my cheeks begin to blush and I try my hardest to keep my composure. I will not come undone by one compliment.

Bruce nervously adjusts his tie, trying to think of what else to say. He watches as I rub my bare wrists, feeling naked and exposed without my armour, before he lets out a small sigh. "I've missed you, Diana," he confesses.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "We're not doing this," I say, pushing the glasses up higher on my nose.

"Doing what?" he asks.

I let out a sigh of my own. "Act like we're okay," I answer. "Partake in small talk when we both know that's not what either of us want to say." I stand up straight and uncross my arms from over my chest, before I turn to glance over my shoulder once more. Lois is coming this way and I don't want her to see what is going on between me and Bruce. As far as I know, no one knows we are no longer together. We didn't want that to be the topic of conversation during this special time in our friends' lives.

"Let's just focus on Lois and Clark" I manage to get out, before Lois pulls the door back and moves into the doorway. "Like nothing's changed," I manage to whisper

"Bruce," she says with a smile.

Bruce's mood changes instantly and he offers her a wide grin. Without a word he takes a step towards her and wraps his arms around Lois, gently placing a kiss on her cheek. "You look beautiful, Lois," he says. His eyes glance up at me and I can see the hurt behind them, but I remain silent.

"Thanks," she replies, her smile widening. "How's Clark holding up?"

Bruce lets out a small chuckle and it's like a thousand swords stabbing my heart. How I've missed hearing that laugh. I miss being the one to bring a smile to his face late at night, after a hard patrol, after one of Gotham's criminals got a way. I miss being the one who made him happy.

"He's nervous," Bruce says. "But I should get back to him before all his pacing creates a hole in the ground." He leans close to Lois once more and places another kiss on her cheek. "I'll see you soon," he says. Lois only nods. Bruce turns his attention to me and without warning leans in and places a kiss on my cheek. I freeze and my shoulders tense as I feel his lips leave my cheek and move to my ear. "Like nothing's changed," he whispers, before he pulls back and stares me in the eye. Without another word he takes a step back and walks down the hall, turning the corner. It is only then I am able to let out the shaky breath I have been holding.  
"So," Lois begins. There is a grin on her face and I can only guess what her next few words will be. "When will I be invited to your guys' wedding?"

I take a step inside the room and let the door close behind me. If Lois wants a wedding between Bruce and I, then she is going to be sorely disappointed. I don't have the heart to tell her, so I merely shrug and take a seat in the chair near the window.

Lois nods and shrugs. "I get it," she confesses. "When Clark and I first started dating I wasn't sure I would want the whole marriage thing either. But the more I think about it, the more I know there's no one else I would rather spend my life with. I love him, just like I know you love Bruce." She doesn't hear the small sigh I give. I loved Bruce - past tense. "Now, with you guys, it's difficult, because of," she looks over her shoulder and makes sure Lucy is preoccupied with something else. "The League," she finishes, "But you know what they say, 'Love endures delay'".

She watches as I raise an eyebrow, unsure if I believe what she has to say. I've spoken with Aphrodite herself, and now it seems as if the goddess of love has instilled some of her wisdom upon my friend. "You'll get your time," she says, turning to grab her veil. She places it on her head and fixes the lace that falls around her shoulders as I shake my head. If only she knew the truth.

"_Are you sure you don't need any backup?"_

_I smirk as I listen to J'onn. "I'm sure," I say into my comlink. I gently pull my hair out of the ponytail it was fastened into at Lois', and fix the bracers on my wrists, completing my uniform in the shadows. After the party, J'onn had sent out a message stating there were reports of a robbery at the National Bank in Metropolis. I figured I had a few hours until Bruce got back to the manor, so I decided to answer the call, quickly transporting to the Watchtower to change into my uniform, before transporting back to Metropolis. _

_J'onn lets out a small sigh. "Okay, Diana," he says, unsure if he should let me go in alone. I can handle it J'onn. I'm an Amazon. "They have hostages," he reminds me."_

_I nod my head, knowing he can't see me, and reach for the lasso attached to my hip. J'onn cuts his communication with me and I am left with the dark silence that fills the alleyway. I carefully fly up to the roof of the building across the street from the bank and stare at the two armed men standing outside the front doors. My mind races as I try to think of the best way to go about this, my fists clenching as I ready my body and mind for a battle. That's when I notice it. _

_It's subtle at first, but the more I breathe, the heavier it becomes, until the all too familiar scent is filling my nose. "I could've handled it myself," I say, continuing to stare at the robbers guarding the door. _

_Bruce emerges from the shadows, his gloved hand on his utility belt. He says nothing as he stops beside me. We both turn when we hear Clark land on the roof to my left. "We thought you'd like a hand," Clark says, giving me a wink. _

_I only shake my head. "You two didn't have to cut your night short."_

_Clark only chuckles. "Don't worry," he begins, "I think we'd both rather be doing this than be at the bar." _

_Bruce only grunts, agreeing with Clark's statement. "I couldn't stand listening to his romance ramblings," he whispers. "If I have to hear "love endures delay", one more time, I'm going to punch him." I let out a small giggle as he pulls out a pair of binoculars and takes a look at the bank, stopping to let his eyes adjust when he switches the setting. "There's four more inside," Bruce says as he hands me the binoculars. "They have a group of hostages, five, maybe six." _

_I put the binoculars up to my eyes and let them adjust to the magnified image of the bank across the street. I can see the two robbers that guard the door, their guns drawn as they keep a look out for anyone that could stop their payday. Inside it is just as Bruce has said. There are four more robbers inside, each with a gun ready in hand. Three of them are pacing the floor, trying to keep themselves and their hostages calm as the fourth fidgets with the large safe in the back of the room. In the far corner is a group of six hostages. They each have their hands bound behind them and their mouths are covered, silencing any attempts at vocalizing their fears. I notice they are huddled together, and when one of them moves, trying to pry their hands from their restraints, my heart stops. In the middle of the group are two children. They can't be more than four. Their eyes are wide in fear and they cry harder each time they move their bound arms. It is then that I realize we need to stop this. Innocent people can get hurt; innocent children could die. _

_Bruce places his hand on my shoulder and squeezes the muscle he finds, trying to bring me back to reality. He knows there are children there, and he knows how I am about to react. "There are kids in there," I say, my hands clenching into fists. _

"_Diana," Bruce warns. He tries to stop me once more, but my mind is made. _

_I fly over to the roof of the bank, gently landing on the glass that shields the building from the night sky. I watch as Bruce shakes his head. The whites of his cowl narrow as he stares at me, before he turns to look at Clark to whisper something. Clark nods and jumps off the roof, landing beside me on the roof of the bank. "He's not happy," Clark whispers. He uses his xray vision to look into the building below us, trying to find the perfect opportunity to attack. _

_I shrug. "He'll get over it," I say. This is not the first time I have acted before Bruce has spoken, and it will not be the last. I am an Amazon, born a warrior. I've trained for years. It is not in my nature to stand back and be a spectator. _

_Clark is quiet for a moment. He looks up and locks eyes with mine, nodding once before he zooms off. I barely have time to register the red of his cape flying against the wind before I am crashing through the roof of the bank into the main lobby. I land on one of the robbers knocking him out before he even knows what hit him, carefully jumping in front of the group of hostages. My hands quickly reach out and grab both of the children as the familiar blue blur comes into my field of vision. They are in my arms one moment, the next Clark is rushing them out of the bank and to safety away from the men with guns. The men who have now noticed my presence and have pointed their weapons my way. _

_My lasso is in my hand before any of them have a chance to react and I throw it in front of me, catching one of the robbers by the wrist. I pull on my lasso, tightening the rope around his wrist, listening to him cry out in pain as he is forced to drop his weapon, before I throw him against the wall to the right. That is two down, two to go. _

_Behind me I can hear the constant swoosh from Clark picking up each hostage and running them to safety. One of the robbers fires a shot and I make sure to carefully block it with my bracers, letting the 'ping' it sends off echo throughout the otherwise quiet bank. _

_Clark rushes back into the bank, having left all the hostages in one of the police departments a few blocks south, ready to finish the job and make it back to Lois before she retires for the night. "There is an emergency on the space station." J'onn's voice rings throughout our comlinks and we both freeze momentarily. _

"_Go," I whisper to Clark, knowing he is one of the few who can make it there with little interference. "I got this." He nods, flashing me a small smile, before he rushes off, flying towards the sky in a red and blue blur that nearly blends into the dark skyline of Metropolis. _

_I watch as one of the robbers reloads his gun firing another shot towards me. It is easily blocked by the bracers once more and I let out a small chuckle. If this is all they are capable of, I will be back in the manor in no time. I quickly rush up to the man and grab him by the wrist, cracking it just enough to make him drop his weapon with a scream, before I pull him up and into the air by the collar. I am about ready to throw him across the room when something catches my eye. It's Bruce, and he's not alone. _

_He's dodging a punch from a fifth man, one none of us had accounted for, trying to avoid the brass knuckles on his fists. The man throws another punch, barely missing, however Bruce isn't fast enough and he grabs him by the cape, yanking him back down onto the ground. I am at Bruce's side in a matter of seconds, pushing the robber with my shoulder, watching as he falls back. He grips his side, where my shoulder rammed him, and he howls in pain. His eyes narrow and he lets out a snarl. _

"_You okay?" I ask over my shoulder. Bruce nods and rubs his neck._

"_They work for Bane," he whispers. "Don't let them get into that vault."_

_I nod and turn towards the two robbers. One is standing in front of Bruce and I, the other is unlocking the vault at the end of the room. Without a word, I rush over to the guy by the vault, slamming my shoulder into the door, trying to keep it closed. _

_I am rewarded with a knee to the stomach. He hits me in the back of the head with the butt of his gun and I fall to the floor; that is going to be a massive headache later. I throw a punch to the man, watching as he dodges my fist, before he jabs his elbow into my ribs. I fall to the floor, confused. This is an ordinary man, yet he is beating me. Bane must've done something to both he and the man Bruce is fighting. _

_I look up and notice Bruce is fairing just as terrible as I am. Only thing is, Bruce does not have the strength, endurance, and healing I do. He stumbles forward as his opponent punches him in the back, and his teeth grit in pain as the man twists his arm in a way it should not bend. I regret my decision to be distracted by Bruce when I feel the sharp pain of a blade slicing through my flesh. I look down and take notice of the blade sticking out of my calf. It hurts like hell, and my legs waiver under my weight, but I know I can't let him win. I quickly pull out the knife and toss it aside, before I kick the man down with my good leg. I watch as he falls, hitting his head on the tile floor. _

_I turn to steal another glance at Bruce, confident that my opponent is still recovering from what should be a nice concussion. Bruce is on the floor, clutching his shoulder in pain. His grappling hook is a few feet from him. He tries to crawl towards the device, hoping it'll help him escape this physical torture, even if only long enough to regain focus once more. He is so focused on trying to reach the item he doesn't see his opponent step behind him. In his arms is a large gun, and I am suddenly very aware of Bruce's mortality. Without another thought I rush over to Bruce's opponent, forgetting about the man I have left laying on the floor, ignoring the severe pain that radiates from my torn muscle. Right now I don't have time to think about myself. Right now I need to save Bruce. _

_I make it just in time, ramming into Bruce's opponent with all the strength I have. A shot rings out and misses Bruce by millimeters, but I don't have the time to breathe a sigh of relief as his opponent has just become mine. He quickly grabs my ankle and pulls me close, before his hand clamps down on my injured leg. I let out a small groan, forcing myself to stay focused on the task at hand. I knee him in the face with my good knee, watching as he releases my leg and clenches his nose, which has started to spout blood. He glares at me, blood leaking from between his fingers, and his eyes narrow. He takes a step toward me, pulling a knife that has been sheathed inside his belt out, when an all too familiar object is flung across the room and hits him in the knuckles, forcing him to drop the weapon. _

_I chance a glance over my shoulder and see Bruce standing. He wobbles a bit as he pulls another batarang from his belt and holds it between his fingers, ready to throw it if necessary. He is hurt, but he is okay. That I can live with. _

_The three of us stare at each other for a moment, trying to calculate how to come out of this fight victorious. It is evident that Bane has been distributing venom to those who work for him, needing the upperhand. I only hope once this fight is over, Bruce and I will be able to stop him before it ruins the lives of countless people. _

_The darkness of the night is broken when the blue and red flashing lights begin to surround the building we stand in. Metropolis Police have finally responded. I can't help the smirk that forms on my face as I watch the man standing before Bruce and I curse silently. He turns to run at Bruce, knowing he is the easier target, when one of his fellow thieves whistles his way. "We got it," he says, raising his hand to show the man the large jewel clenched between his fingers. "Let's go." _

_The man wastes no time in obeying orders, grabbing Bruce and flinging him my direction. The Dark Knight collides with me, and had I been uninjured I would have been able to hold us both up. However, I am injured, and my leg waivers again under our combined weight. I collapse onto the floor with Bruce, watching as the men all run out of the bank and into the night, covered by the darkness the shadows provide. _

_Bruce lets out an audible groan as he rolls off of me and stands, his teeth clenching in both anger and pain. He glances in every direction, trying to find where the thieves have run off to, his hands clenched into fists as his head sways violently. He curses under his breath when he doesn't find any trace of them, and I know he is angry; the clenched jaw and narrowed whites of his cowl give it away. _

_He turns to me and offers me a hand. "You let them get away," he accuses as he pulls me to my feet. _

_I wince in pain as I step down with my injured leg, and I watch as he stares at me. He makes no attempt to see how I am doing, his mind focused on the failed mission. I have grown accustomed to working with Bruce and know this is how the Batman works. He puts the mission before anyone else's wellbeing, especially his own. Right now I am not Diana his girlfriend. Right now I am Diana his teammate - the teammate who has failed in his eyes. _

"_I was saving you," I say. My eyes narrow as I stare back at him. My hands cross over my chest and I stand straighter. _

_Bruce shakes his head. His eyes wander over the bank, taking in the destruction we, or rather I have caused. "You rushed in and didn't wait for a plan," he says as he walks away from me, towards the opened safe. "You were impulsive," he continues, "And you risked the mission because of-"_

"_Because of you," I finish for him. "Bruce, he would have killed you," I say, as I take a step towards the man. I follow him to the safe, unaware I am limping as hard as I am, until I take notice of the look on Bruce's face. He quickly snaps out of it, as he turns back to the safe and scans the empty box. _

"_I would have been fine," he says. I sometimes think Bruce forgets his own limits. He finishes his scan and picks up a hair left by the safe's door. "You could've gotten any of those people killed, including yourself," he says. He turns to face me and takes notice of how red my face is. I can feel the heat spreading from my cheeks to the tips of my ears and I shake my head in an attempt to conceal the anger I feel. No man, no person honestly, has ever been able to infuriate me as much as Bruce does. _

"_But I didn't," is all I say as Bruce walks away, his head hanging low as he continues to scan the floor of the bank for any clues to identify any of the thieves. He will be working on this for countless nights until he finds answers and our relationship will once again be put on hold until he can solve things. I let out a sigh and shake my head, trying to find humor in the irony of Clark's words to Bruce earlier. 'Love endures delay'. I used to believe in love, that it could conquer anything, but as I watch Bruce continue to work, not bothering to even acknowledge my presence, I begin to wonder if this time we've crossed a line that can't be forgotten._

* * *

In case you guys need any clarity, the italicized writing is the flashbacks while the regular font is present day.


	3. Chapter 3

**WonderBat Key Phrases Day 3: "Maybe you're right"**

* * *

_I walk out of the bank, still fuming from the fight moments before. My shoulder aches and my jaw hurts from clenching in pain. Tonight Diana acted on impulse, as she tends to do. She has ruined a mission that could have ended a case I have been working on for months. Bane has been running rampant in Gotham, stealing countless artifacts, infecting dozens of people with venom. He is creating an army, and I want to stop it before he releases it on the unsuspecting people of not only Gotham, but the world. Who knows what will happen if he gets the next few items off his list. _

_The blue and red flashing lights scorch my eyes as I step out onto the steps of the bank. One of the officers orders me to freeze, but when he notices who I am, when he sees the cape and the cowl, he begins to shake. "Batman," he whispers as he lowers his gun. His partner beside him lowers her gun, as well as the other four officers who remain hidden behind their patrol cars. "Where's Superman?" he asks. _

_I let out a small scoff. People in Metropolis are so quick to forget there are others who are willing to put their lives on the line for them. One of which I can hear coming out of the bank. "There was another emergency," I respond. My voice is deep and gruff, and the officer takes a step back, startled. "The Argentinian Ruby was stolen," I explain. It is a priceless artifact that I have been keeping tabs on ever since its arrival in the United States four months ago. I knew someone would try to take it, and when it had been auctioned off last month, I knew it was only a matter of time before an attempt was made. _

_The officer's eyes widen in shock. "That jewel is worth thousands," he states. _

"_Millions," I correct. He nods before he holsters his gun and runs inside. His partner runs in behind him, stopping only once to nod at Diana as she stops near my side. The rest of the officers exit their cars and rush into the bank, leaving me and the Amazon, who is fuming by my side. "J'onn," I say, pressing my comlink to establish the connection with the Watchtower. _

"_Go ahead, Batman," J'onn says after a few moments. _

"_Transport Diana and I to the cave." I don't have to look at Diana to know the Batcave is the last place she wants to be at, but we need to talk, and it's the most privacy I can offer. _

"_Copy," is all J'onn says, before we are enveloped in the bright light and transported into the dark cave I consider my sanctuary. _

_I pull off my cowl and let it hang around my neck as I walk towards the computer, hoping my eyes will adjust to the darkness the cave provides before I run into something along the way. When I reach the computer, I press a few keys, awaking the large device, before I turn to Diana. She stands there, leaning against a wall, her hands crossed over her chest. "You could've gotten yourself killed," I say, as I grab a few items off the desk to my right. Alfred has made it a habit to leave medical supplies down in the cave, knowing it is a hassle to keep transporting them back upstairs nightly. Diana only scoffs and shakes her head. _

"_You would have," she retorts. _

_I ignore her cold stare as I make my way towards her, medical supplies in hand. "You shouldn't be worried about me during missions," I state. "If we can't stay focused on the task at hand without worrying about the other's well being, we can't be together." My words are blunt and I can see how much they affect Diana when her lips part and she lets out an inaudible gasp. _

_She is silent as I bend down to glance at her leg. The muscle is sliced pretty deep and I wonder how she hasn't fainted from blood loss, but then I remember who she is. She is Wonder Woman: Amazon/demi-goddess. There is a lot she does that doesn't seem like it should be possible._

_I gently grab her leg, stilling my hand when her calf twitching under my touch. I can hear her hiss in pain and my heart hurts when I realize I am the source of her discomfort. "I'll see if Alfred can stitch this up," I say, knowing her accelerated healing has already begun to fix the damage the thief has caused. "You will need to stay off of it for a while," I say, as I begin to clean the wound. "I'm putting you on light duty for a week." She says nothing as I stand and I wonder if she's heard me. I was sure she would argue with me at the mention of not being able to go out on missions. _

"_Maybe you're right," she says after a few moments, her voice barely a whisper. _

_I turn her way and watch as she takes a deep breath. Her eyes stay locked on the ground as she lets out a shaky sigh. "About?" I ask. Is she agreeing that she needs to be put on light duty? That was easier than I thought. _

_She glances up and my eyes meet hers. Those bright blue eyes that I have fallen in love with are glossed over, trying to conceal the pain that I no doubt have caused. I knew I would ruin this perfect woman if given the chance. "Maybe becoming more than teammates, more than friends, was a mistake." _

_I stare at the woman, trying my hardest not to let my shock show on my face. I tried so hard not to be pulled in. I tried to keep my distance from her, but she fought. I told her being with me was going to be a mistake, that I would only hurt her; never did I think she would agree with me. "I know," I say without thinking. I silently curse myself when she only furrows her brows._

"_Bruce," she begins. She limps over to the desk near my computer, using the piece of furniture to lean on. "I can't keep doing this," she confesses. "I can't be the only one invested. I can't keep knocking down that wall only to have you build it back up." _

"_That's not fair," I find myself saying. Diana only shakes her head. _

"_What's not fair is how hard you are on yourself, Bruce. You claim you're unlovable, like you're some sort of curse that isn't good enough for me." I dismiss her claim with a shake of my head as I head back to the computer. It is a defense tactic, but I can see she has misread my intentions completely, and I already regret it. Diana lets out a sigh as she drags her hand over her tired face. "Do you love me, Bruce?" she asks. _

_I freeze at the question. My shoulders tense as I slowly turn to face the woman awaiting my answer. I have yet to confess how I truly feel for Diana, fearing it would all be shattered; it appears my fear is now a reality. She continues to stare at me, her nostrils flaring as she watches me struggle with the question. I know there is no way I am going to get out of this unscathed._

I walk into the room Clark and I have been in all morning, a small smirk on my face as I notice Clark is still in the same chair, hunched over, reading the paper in his hands. He is reciting his vows, trying to memorize the words he has written to verbalize his love for his fiance. It makes me happy and nauseous all at once. While I am happy for Clark, I can't help but wonder what it would be like to feel this nervous, feel this excited, knowing at the end of the day the woman I love more than anything would be my wife. It must be an amazing feeling.

"How's Lois?" he asks not bothering to tear his eyes from the paper in his hands.

"Beautiful," is all I can say. "You really are one lucky son of a bitch," I say with a smirk.

Clark glances up and chuckles. "I know," he says. "Too bad you missed your chance."

I raise an eyebrow at his statement, trying to figure out what he means. Does he know about Diana and I? Did she tell him something? "Yes," is all I say, knowing he'll reveal all he knows soon enough.

It doesn't take long for Clark to respond as expected. "I guess it's a good thing Lois dumped you though," he says with a chuckle. He is trying to ruin my ego. It's okay, I'll let him. It is his wedding after all. "You wouldn't be with Diana if she hadn't."

I didn't realize my ego could take such a hit, but the mention of Diana's name creates a small crack in my heart. "Yes," I repeat. I watch as Clark turns to face me, his eyebrow raising as he attempts to bring himself to ask the question on his lips, but when he shakes his head I know he has thought better of it. Good, I won't have to lie to him on his wedding day.

I steal a glance at my watch and let out a small sigh. It is time for the ceremony to begin. "Time to go, Kent," I say, watching as the man stands from his seat and places the paper back into his jacket pocket. "You sure you want to do this?" I ask, the hint of a chuckle behind my words.

Clark nods. "More than anything," he says, opening the door to the room before we step into the hallway.

I follow him out and the two of us walk until we are behind the doors that'll lead us to the main room, where everyone has quietly made their way, patiently waiting for the ceremony to start. We can hear the band as they play soft music, creating a background to the quiet side conversations everyone inside is having. Clark lets out a shaky breath, trying to calm his nerves, and turns to me. I shake my head as I notice how crooked his tie is. For a man who wears one nearly every day, he sure does struggle with the accessory. "Can I ask you something," I say, my voice low as I reach over to fix the groom's tie. He nods, standing still as I fix the red tie around his neck, wondering how on earth we have gotten to this point. We used to hate each other, each set on saving the world by different means. But the more I think about it, the more I realize Clark is probably my closest friend. He knows both sides of my life. He knows the things I try to keep hidden. He has been there for nearly everything, and I owe my life to him for more than one occasion.

"Does Lois ever worry about you?" I ask. "You know, when we're out," I say, trying to get the point across without revealing the fact that the two of us are founding members of the League.

Clark nods. "Of course," he responds. "Just like I worry about her when she gets too involved in one of her stories." We both let out a chuckle, remembering the faint memory of Lois creeping into an abandoned laboratory of Lexcorp, before she was nearly killed by Shade and Killer Frost; we would not be here today if the League hadn't been tracking down the Injustice League, knowing where they had been hiding.

"But I would rather the two of us go our whole lives worried about each other and together, than not worried and without her."

I nod as he opens the door to the foyer. I take a look around, stopping when my eyes catch the most beautiful person here today. She turns the corner, her hands in her hair as she is attempts to keep her raven curls up and out of her face. From the angle she is standing in I can see the healed scar on her calf and my mind is instantly brought back to that night. "You know, Kent," I begin, watching as she finally glances up to see me staring. I offer her a small smile before I turn to Clark, pushing him through the door, knowing Lois isn't far behind Diana. Clark may be an alien from another planet, but the man is superstitious and I know I will never hear the end of it if I let him see Lois before the ceremony begins. "Maybe you're right," is all I say as I close the door behind us.


	4. Chapter 4

WonderBat Key Phrases Day 4 "Now or Never"

Sorry it's late guys, and sorry it's so short.

* * *

I continue to stare at the spot Bruce stood in moments prior. I am unsure why, but my heart is racing, much like the first time I was able to make The Batman laugh, and I can't help but yearn to hear the sound of his laughter once more. Today is going to be more of a challenge than originally thought, and I can't help but think I've made the wrong decision. But I only need to endure his presence for a few more hours, a smile on my face as if nothing is wrong. Tomorrow I will be back on Themyscira training Donna; she desperately wants to come to Man's World, and I think I need a break from being a hero. I need time to think, time to myself. I need time away from the League, but most importantly, I need time away from Bruce. Two weeks have not nearly been enough, as I still find my heart skipping a beat every time his eyes meet mine.

"Earth to Diana."

Lois' hand is in front of my face, waving violently, pulling me out of my thoughts of Bruce. "Sorry," I mumble, shaking my head slightly, letting go of my unresolved thoughts. Those can wait until Clark and Lois have had their day. I will not let anymore distractions stop me from giving them the celebration they deserve. "I got…..distracted," is all I can say as I offer her a small smile.

Lois turns to watch Lucy come out from behind her, before she offers me a smug smile. "Oh I know," she says. "I saw Bruce staring at you." I let out a small chuckle, feeling it is the appropriate response to her comment.

I turn to face Lois, reaching out to fix the veil atop her head. Lucy fixes her sister's train and I offer her another smile. "You ready for this?" I ask, giving her a small wink.

She nods. The smile she gives could light up the whole church should it lose power. I open the door that leads to the foyer, before turning back and reaching for the bouquet Lucy offers me. "Now or never," I whisper to Lois with a wink, before I step into the foyer and begin to walk down the aisle towards the front where Clark stands nervously waiting for his bride to be.

Clark watches as I walk down the aisle, and I offer him a smile, a genuine smile. It has been over a week since I have seen my friend and in that moment I am grateful I made the decision to show up. He is truly like the brother I never had, and I can't think of a man more deserving of happiness than Clark. He puts everyone before himself, the least I could do was put his feelings before my own, even for a few hours.

Behind Clark stands Jimmy, and I can see his hands are itching to grab the camera from the photographer's hands. He is used to being behind the camera, not in front of it. But Clark is his friend, and when he asked him to be in the wedding, Jimmy jumped at the opportunity.

I make my way to the front of the church, stopping once I reach the altar. I offer Clark another smile, glancing at the man who stands beside him, before my eyes shift focus and watch Lucy come down the aisle. I can feel Bruce's gaze on me, and I sneak a glance. He is staring down the aisle, watching as Lois' sister walks to the altar, but I can see it. Every few seconds he glances my way, and every time he does my heart skips a beat.

The band stops momentarily and everyone turns to face the back of the church. The reverend asks everyone to rise, and in a swift moment everyone is on their feet watching as Lois steps into the foyer. There is a wide smile on her face and although there are dozens of people in the room, her eyes are locked only on Clark.

I turn to my friend, my own smile widening when I see his face. His reaction to seeing Lois, the woman who is about to become his wife, is the sweetest thing I have ever seen. His eyes are glossy and he takes a deep breath, trying to stop himself from crying. Clark is not afraid to show his emotions, unlike the man who stands behind him, and I can't help but think of what a lucky woman Lois is.

Lois reaches the altar and Clark reaches down and offers her a hand. He laces their fingers together before he pulls up her hand and places a kiss on the back. "You look beautiful," he whispers.

I steal another glance at Bruce but when our eyes lock I realize he must have had the same thought. We continue to stare at each other as the reverend begins to speak, and I wonder how long I can stand staring at his beautiful blue eyes before it becomes too much.

* * *

_Bruce stares at me. His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pressed tightly together. He is confused, but I have no idea why. I have not asked a confusing question. I have asked a simple yes or no question, but his silence makes me worry I already know the answer he hasn't been able to voice._

_"What?" he asks, feigning as if he hasn't heard my original question but we both know that's not true._

_I furrow my brows more, narrowing my eyes at the man in front of me. "Do you love me?" I ask once more. I know Bruce has not said those words to me, to anyone really, but I deserve to know. I know I love this man, he knows I love him, but I cannot keep putting myself through all of his antics if it is not an equal commitment. Tonight only showed me that I don't mean as much to him as I had thought._

_"Diana," he begins. He takes a step towards me and I shake my head, warning him this is not the time. He is not going to charm his way out of this conversation as he has to countless others. He will not distract me with his kisses and gentle caresses. This is a conversation that has needed to happen since the moment he kissed me in the training room, and his playboy charisma won't get him out of it._

_"No," I say, crossing my arms over my chest. "It is a simple yes or no question," I state. "And I think I already know the answer. Because if you love me, the way I love you, Bruce, you would understand how much you mean to me. I need to know if this relationship is worth risking our friendship." He says nothing and I am left to wonder what exactly is going on in that brilliant brain of his. "Now or never, Bruce," I say, giving him one last chance to answer the question I so desperately want answered. It is that moment I realize I have been fighting for something that is no longer there, and I wonder how long it'll be before I'm done._


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5: Because I can

* * *

_I've grown tired of waiting for Bruce's answer, and looking at his face, hard and focused, I now realize he doesn't have one. I knew Bruce when we decided to pursue this relationship. I thought I could handle it, but this has become too much. Being a hero is all I know, but with Bruce, being the Batman is all he __can_ _know. Gotham comes first. The mission comes first. I thought I understood this, but the way I feel now, I realize I don't. _

_I let out a sigh and drop my head. My fingers find the bridge to my nose and gently pinch it as I feel the beginnings of a headache start to form. "I can't do this," I find myself whispering. _

"_Do what?" Bruce asks. _

_I raise my head and let my eyes meet Bruce's. "I don't know what you want from me. One minute we're fine, the next you don't want to talk to me. I'm getting whiplash from your mood swings," I admit. I watch as he presses his lips tighter. The muscles near his lips twitch and I can see he is trying his hardest not to respond to what I've just said. "I think we need to end this," I say. _

_He watches in silence. He doesn't make any attempt to agree or disagree with me. He only unlatches his utility belt, pulls it from his waist, and lays it on the table behind him. His eyes avoid mine as he pulls the gloves from his hand and lays them beside the utility belt. I know I will get nowhere with this conversation. Bruce is stubborn, and prideful; it took him years to admit he had any sort of feelings for me, it's going to be nearly impossible to get him to admit to anything more. _

_Without another word, I turn away from Bruce and take a step towards the stairs that'll take me up to the manor, away from Bruce and his silence. The soft thud my boots make on the floor of the cave echo throughout the dark space, and my shoulders involuntarily shudder. _

"_You're being irrational." _

_I stop in my tracks and my shoulders tense at the sound of Bruce's voice. He takes a step towards me and places a hand high on my arm. "Diana," he says. _

_I don't give him a chance to say anything further. I gently pull his hand from my arm and turn to face him, silencing him with my index finger. "Don't," I say. _

_I take another step back. "We need to talk," he says, causing me to shake my head. He is unbelievable. I have begged Bruce to sit and talk about our relationship for years, and of all times, he chooses now. But it's too late. He's made his decision. He's told me everything I need to know. _

"_We should've talked long ago," I say to him as I cross my arms over my chest, letting him know it is my turn to build a wall around my heart. "You've finally pushed me away, Bruce," I say, inching towards the staircase once more. "You were hesitant, you didn't want this relationship to begin with, so I'll leave you alone. We can forget this ever happened." _

_I continue to step toward the staircase, toward my only means of escaping this emotional hell I am forcing on myself. I don't want this to be the end with Bruce, but I cannot continue to force myself to give a hundred and ten percent into a relationship when he struggles to lay his heart on the line. _

_I can hear Bruce's heavy steps behind me as he inches toward me. "Diana," he says as he places a hand on my shoulder. He gently turns me around, forcing me to look at him. I only shake my head, telling him anything further he has to say will be pointless. He only lets out a sigh and whispers, "Why must you be so stubborn," under his breath. _

_Without thinking my fingers quickly curl into a fist, and before I know what I am doing, my fist makes contact with Bruce's chest. He stumbles back, letting go of my shoulder as his hand clenches his chest. My eyes widen as I realize I have used more strength than I had intended. I had only wanted to get him away from me, gain some distance so I could leave in silence, but this man knows how to push my buttons more than I care to admit. _

_I watch as he takes a deep breath and I am grateful to see that I haven't done any permanent damage. "Why?" he asks, his hand still on his chest. His eyes roam over my face and I furrow my eyebrows in an attempt to keep myself from crying. "Why are you leaving?"_

"_Because I can," is all that escapes my lips before I am climbing up the stairs into the manor, shutting myself away from Bruce and the happiness I once found._

* * *

The music continues to fill my ears and although I can't think of a good reason why, I smile. Few things have brought a smile to my face within the last two weeks, however seeing one of your best friends dancing with his arms around the woman he can now call his wife seemed like a good start.

I watch as Clark and Lois sway to the music that fills the room. The gentle bass keeps the slow tempo as other couples begin to join the two on the dance floor. To the right stands Jimmy, watching over the shoulder of the photographer, whispering comments on how to get a better photo. It's his passion, and even though the annoyance on the photographer's face is clear as day, Jimmy won't give up until he snaps at least one picture.

In the corner is Lucy. She watches her sister as she dances with her new husband, a smile on her face as she thinks of their parents; her father would have loved to see this day.

Clark's mother sits at her table, quietly watching as her son leans in to kiss his wife. Her lips are curled into a wide smile that I'm sure even J'onn would be able to see from the Watchtower. Her son's happiness is all she has ever wanted, and seeing him today, seeing him with Lois, she knows he is truly happy.

My eyes continue to glance over the room as my hand finds the glass containing the cocktail I have been nursing for over forty minutes. I raise the glass to my lips, carefully taking a sip, careful not to let any of the condensation that has started to build on the glass fall onto my dress.

"You've been avoiding me."

My hand freezes and I nearly spill some of my drink. Of course I had been avoiding him. I had been avoiding him for two weeks, and quite well I might add.

Bruce takes a seat at the bar next to me. I can feel his stare burning holes into the side of my head. I want nothing more than to disappear, but I know it's useless. Bruce is stubborn. He will find me, and as much as I don't want to be near him, I don't want him chased by countless Amazons if he tries to follow me to Themyscira.

I turn to Bruce and realize his blue eyes are still staring at me, waiting for me to acknowledge his statement. "I've been busy," is all I say, before I down the last of the cocktail in my hand. I gently place the glass full of ice back on the bar and absentmindedly drag my finger along the edge of it, trying to busy my mind enough to be distracted from Bruce. I may be angry with the man, but the sight of him still makes my heart flutter.

"I know," he says. He raises his hand to flag down the bartender and offers the man a small smile. "I've seen your mission logs," he confesses. My eyes turn from my glass and lock with his once more. I can see how tired he is, how much he has been stressing himself; no rest for the Batman, I'm afraid. "You've been purposefully switching your missions with Shayera and Dinah," he accuses, "And I know you've been talking to J'onn about switching your monitor duty days." He ceases his conversation when the bartender comes over and places a glass of scotch in front of him and a glass of wine in front of me.

"Anything else, Mr. Wayne?" he asks.

Bruce only shakes his head. "That's all, thank you," he replies, placing a few bills onto the bar. The bartender only nods his head and turns his focus towards his other patrons. Bruce waits until the bartender is no longer within ear shot before he raises his glass and takes a sip of his beverage, before he asks, "Why are you avoiding me?"

I take a glance at the wine and gently grab the glass. I lift it to my nose and take a small sniff, unable to help the smirk that forms on my face when I realize Bruce has stashed a bottle of my favorite wine. "Why did you buy me a drink?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

Bruce's eyes narrow as he takes another sip of his scotch. He watches me over his glass as I take a sip from my own glass. "Because I can," is his response. He watches as I pull the glass from my lips. Every instinct I have wants me to kick him in his shin for his response, but I know better. "Now, are you going to tell me why you've been avoiding me?" he asks.

I only shrug. "Because I can," I say with a smirk. I watch as Bruce does a double take, before he shakes his head and lets out a chuckle, gently placing his glass on the bar. We sit in comfortable silence, both watching the couples dancing to a more upbeat song. Clark glances our way and offers us both a thumbs up before he takes a seat next to his mother and kisses her cheek. Bruce places his hand on the back of my chair and it almost feels like old times, when we were able to be in the same room without me being hurt. When I was able to call Bruce my best friend, thinking he could never hurt me the way that he had. His fingers gently caress my back and although I know I should tell him to stop, I won't, because as much as I've tried to convince myself I don't need him, I'm still in love with him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, better late than never. Here's day 6 of the WonderBat Key Phrases: Safe and Sound.**

* * *

_I rush through the halls of the Watchtower, keeping my head low and my eyes focused. I have a destination in mind and I will not let anyone stop me from getting to where I need to be- where she is. When Clark had called to tell me Diana had gotten hurt, my heart had stopped. She had acted reckless once again, rushing into a fight that could've gotten her killed; had we been currently speaking, I would have yelled at her once more, told her how dangerous things could have gotten, but I knew she would have only rolled her eyes, grunted, and left. Diana is a warrior, trained from birth to never back down from a fight, and as much as I hate how she puts herself in danger like this, I know I can't hate her for it. Today she saved a village in Paraguay from radicals seeking young soldiers. Today she saved countless lives, saved mothers the torture of seeing their children either dead or forced to kill. Today she took a bullet for someone._

_I turn the corner, pushing past Diana's quarter door. We spent so many nights hidden behind that door, hiding careless whispers, hopeful smiles, and longing touches. It was my fault we had kept our relationship so hidden, so afraid to let the world know that I was finally happy; too afraid to let myself be finally happy with Diana. It's only been a week since she stormed out of the Batcave unable to look at me. A week since I last heard her infectious laugh. A week since I felt her lips on mine, the same lips that could ignite something in me I didn't know I possessed. Alfred was right, Diana was the best thing that had happened to me, and by being my stupid self, I let her walk away without a second thought._

_I continue to quietly march towards the infirmary. My mind is still racing of thoughts of Diana when I reach the door. The door slides open and I quickly step inside, letting the door slide shut behind my back as I walk towards the back of the room where the curtain is drawn. As I get closer I can hear Clark mumbling something. J'onn quickly responds, before he draws back the curtain and steps out from the small isolation they have forced themselves in._

_"Batman," he greets. He tries to offer me a small smile but when his lips quiver I know he has already invaded my thoughts. His eyes meet mine and I know he knows the truth. He knows Diana and I are no longer together; J'onn is one of Diana's confidants, of course he would know._

_My eyes move from J'onn's to the man standing behind him. Clark only offers me a small smile and nods, letting me know she is at least alive. Good. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I was never able to tell her how I truly felt. "How is she?" I ask both men. I let my eyes wander past the two, settling on the woman who lays unconscious in the bed._

_J'onn places a hand on my shoulder. "She'll live," he says. "She's strong, she'll make it through. She just needs some time to let her body heal itself." I nod and J'onn takes that as his que to leave. "Excuse me," he says, stepping past me. When I hear the swooshing of the door opening and closing, I let out a small sigh._

_"What happened?" I ask, taking a step towards Clark and the woman lying between us._

_Clark pulls the curtain closed, isolating the three of us from the rest of the room and I take a seat next to Diana. I pull my cowl from my face, letting my eyes rest on Diana's face, as my hand takes hers. It hurts my heart to see the woman I love like this. It is my greatest fear, letting someone else I love die. It is why I push people away. It is why I pushed Diana away. I now realize what a mistake that was._

_"She jumped in front of a group of children," Clark says. "She was able to stop every bullet but one." His eyes wander up to her covered shoulder. "Coward shot her in the back, nearly missed her spine." My fingers gently trace the gaze on her shoulder. "J'onn was able to remove the bullet and stitch her up. She'll be okay, Bruce."_

_I know Clark is telling me everything to reassure me. He knows how much Diana means to me. But his words do nothing to discourage how much of a hypocrite I feel like at the moment. I yelled at Diana, criticized her for putting my safety over the mission, and now, as I stare at the woman lying in front of me, I realize I would've done the same thing. I would've done everything in my power to make sure she was safe._

_I let my hand gently caress her face, before I abruptly stand from my seat. "She's safe, and alive. That's all that matters," I say, as I pull my cowl back over my face._

_Clark only nods before he places a strong hand on my shoulder. "I'll let her know you stopped by," he says._

_I only shake my head. "She doesn't need to know," is all I say before I pull back the curtain and walk away. I can feel Clark's confused stare but at the moment I don't have time to explain myself. I need to get back home and figure out a way to get the woman I love back._


	7. Chapter 7

Woah...it's been a hot second since I updated this. I hope you don't hate me too much. Anyway, here's day 7: **Don't be afraid.**

* * *

_The cold breeze that blows past sends a chill down my spine and I shake my head, silently cursing that I did not take Shayera up on her offer to switch my current mission for monitor duty. Right now the red headed Thanagarian was seated in a comfortable chair, probably sipping on a hot cup of coffee, out of the cold. Granted, she was probably bored out of her mind, as nothing that required the League's help had come across in days, but at least she was warm. As I shiver once more and pull the cloak closer to my body, I realize Athena would be angry at me for not taking such a deal. _

"_I thought you didn't get cold." _

_I force myself to stop the shiver that threatens to fall down my spine, not wanting to give my current partner the satisfaction. Bruce knows I am an Amazon, he knows I can withstand much more than a mortal, but even I have my limits. And standing out in the snow with him for the last three hours, watching a shipyard from a nearby roof in Gotham, has made my skin as cold as the concrete under our feet. _

_I turn to Bruce, watching with annoyance as his fully masked face stares back at me. The slits of his cowl widen in amusement and I try my hardest not to roll my eyes at my partner for the evening. When he had asked me to help catch some small arms dealer in Gotham, part of me had a glimmer of hope that Bruce had finally caught on to the many years of flirting and hinting that we could be more. He knew how I felt- I had made that perfectly clear months ago. But Bruce was, is, stubborn, and he doesn't want to do anything that would jeopardize the relationship we have now, even if it could mean a most pleasant future for the both of us. _

"_Well your cold heart never seemed to phase me," I whip out with a smirk. I know if his lower face were visible I'd most certainly see his smile waiver. I have studied Bruce, have watched him work for a long time. I know I'm one of the few people who can deter his confidence. The thought alone makes my smirk widen. "Maybe you haven't been trying hard enough to push me away."_

_Bruce only shakes his head and turns away from me to glance down at the shipyard we've been watching for hours. No one is coming out in this weather, and although we both know this, neither will acknowledge the need to go our separate ways. I enjoy Bruce's company, as I know he enjoys mine; if only we could do this inside where I could feel my legs. _

"_Maybe not," he mumbles over his shoulder. _

_I watch as he shoves the pair of small binoculars into his utility belt. I pull the cloak tighter to my body, letting out a small sigh as I move closer to Bruce. I place my hand on his shoulder, feeling it tense under my fingers, as I whisper his name. He only shakes his head, refusing to look at me. But I am just as stubborn as he is. "Bruce," I call once more. This time he turns to look at me. "I don't understand why you won't allow-"_

_He presses a small button behind his ear and the lower part of his mask disappears into his suit, leaving only the cowl I have seen him wear for what seems like forever. "Diana," he warns, pressing his lips tightly together. He did not invite me here with him to have this conversation as we have had many nights before. _

_This time, however, I only shake my head. "No, Bruce," I say, taking a step closer to the man who has become my best friend. "You have no concrete evidence that this will end up badly," I say._

"_And you have none that shows it won't," he rebuttals. _

_I respond with a small chuckle. This man is infuriating at times. "Bruce," I whisper once more, taking another step closer to him. "Don't be afraid." Before he can respond my lips are on his. My hand curls in the fabric of his uniform and I hold onto him for dear life, not knowing what his response will be. I know I am taking a risk kissing Bruce, but I've grown tired of him not seeing how great we can be._

* * *

I quietly take a deep breath, trying to will my mind to ignore the flames Bruce's fingers on my back are igniting. It has only been two weeks since I have felt his touch, but it feels like a lifetime. This man could make me melt with those hands and it is taking nearly all my strength not to come undone at the slightest touch. But I have to remember why I came here today, and what I have set for tomorrow. Tomorrow I will be back on the island. Tomorrow I will be away from Bruce. The thought brings me back to reality and I clear my throat, shifting in my seat, forcing Bruce's hand from my back.

Once again we sit in comfortable silence, each sipping on our respective drinks. Bruce takes a larger sip of his scotch than intended and struggles to clear his throat, but I don't dare turn and face him. He's nervous, and I know why.

"Alfred misses you," he says. He places the nearly empty glass on the bar and leans back.

I let out a small scoff. "And you?" I find myself asking nonchalantly. Bruce was never good with his feelings, so I know he'll just shrug off the question and move on.

To my surprise, however, he does not. "I do too," he confesses, and I have to force myself to stay calm as I turn to face him. His eyes don't dare meet mine as he continues to stare at the wall behind the bar, trying to focus on something other than my face. I'm a distraction for him, and he apparently has something important to say.

"I miss you too, Bruce," I find myself whispering, finally confessing that I have missed him more than I have let him believe. Truth is, I will always miss him. He was my best friend, the first man I loved. That is not something that I can just forget.

He cocks his head and looks at me, raising an eyebrow. "Just not enough to stay off the island," he says.

I try to hide my shock but Bruce is a master detective. He can see I am shocked he knows my plans no matter how hard I try to remain stoic. I could try to talk my way out of this, try to convince Bruce that he has been given incorrect information. But there is only one person who knew I was going back to the island, and it seems as if he has let this information slip to the one person I didn't need knowing; it's not J'onn's fault, I should've been more specific with who not to tell.

"Seems not," I respond, grabbing the wine glass and raising it to my lips. I swallow the last of my drink and gently place the glass on the bar, before I let my fingers gently work their way to my temple.

Bruce lets out a sad sigh. "Diana," he begins. He places a hand on my shoulder but I quickly shrug it off. He takes a deep breath and pushes his chair back, before he stands and extends his hand. "Dance with me."

Taken aback by his sudden request, I look up at Bruce and raise an eyebrow. Is this his attempt to get me to stay? Or has he finally given up and is accepting that after tomorrow I will not be a part of his life for a while. "Bruce," I whisper when I have finally found my voice.

He silences me by shaking his head. "Just one dance," he says. He watches as the internal struggle shows on my face. "Don't be afraid," he says with a smirk.

I glare at him, my eyebrows furrowing as I stare into his eyes. Without a word I place my hand in his and allow him to help me off the stool, before he leads me out and onto the dance floor. His hand quickly finds the small of my back and he pulls me close, letting out a small sigh when our chests press together. My hand instinctively finds the nape of his neck and we begin to sway to the music and for a moment I forget why I wanted to be anywhere other than Bruce's arms.

**One more left!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last day! Thank you for enjoying this ride with me! **

**Day 8: Let's Just Dance**

* * *

We continue to sway to the soft music that fills the room. To the left of us is Clark, who dances with Lois in his arms, whispering sweet affirmations to his new wife. The man is completely in love with her, and I am genuinely happy for my friend. They have come so far and they are completely open with each other. It's something I inspire to be with Diana.

As we continue to dance, my arm wrapped tightly around her back, keeping her close, I wonder what I can say to change our futures. I know Diana plans to go back to the island, and I know she doesn't plan to come back. I need to change her mind. The world needs Wonder Woman and I need Diana.

Diana shifts in my arm and lets out a sigh as her head falls to my shoulder. I can sense she is becoming comfortable in my presence, and I let my lips curl into a smile. It's a start. But Diana is stubborn, and it's going to take more than a simple dance to convince her to stay. "I miss us," I say, not letting my voice raise higher than a whisper.

She lets out a small sigh and nods against my shoulder. "And I miss you too, Bruce," she says. She breathes gently on my neck as her words hit my ear and I have to try my hardest not to let a small shiver run down my spine. She lifts her head and lets her eyes connect with mine and I see something I never want to see again. The hurt that lies behind her eyes, the hurt that I have caused- I would do anything to make that go away. "But we can't do this."

I shake my head, stopping her from saying anything further. She pulls away from me and shakes her head in response, whispering an apology before she walks away from me and the dance floor. I watch as she speeds towards the door, towards an escape from me. But I'm not going to let her go again without a fight. Her eyes glance my way and I can see she is begging me to stop her. She wants to stay, but she is afraid of getting hurt once again by me.

I quickly follow Diana out of the room, rushing up to her. My hand quickly grabs her wrist and I pull her into a hug, wrapping my arms around her, not letting her go. I can't let the woman I love walk out once more. "Bruce," she says. Her voice waivers and I can tell she is trying to hold in tears.

She pulls back and stares at me, her big blue eyes hidden behind those stupid glasses, on the verge of tears. "I love you," I confess. I watch as her eyes widen at the three words I've never told her until now. "Watching you walk out of the cave and not going after you was the biggest mistake of my life," I begin. I gently push a few strands of hair behind her ear, letting my finger gently caress her cheek. "I am so sorry, Diana."

Diana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Bruce," she begins, "I can't continue to be shut out."

"I know, and I want to give you everything you deserve, including all of me." My hand reaches up and pulls the glasses from her face. I quietly fold the frames and place them in my pocket, before I pull her face closer. I swear I can see the faint hint of a smile on her face before her lips meet mine in a sweet kiss. Her body is tense and I know she is unsure of whether she should be giving into me. It takes a moment, but she finally relaxes into the kiss, letting her hand reach up to cup my face as she pulls me closer.

She pulls away from me, offering me a smile, before she leans into my chest, letting me wrap my arms around her. Her body against mine feels natural and I can't help the smile that creeps across my face. "I love you, Bruce," she says. She lets her hand caress my forearm and I lean in to kiss the crown of her head. "I never needed this," she says, and I am confused by what she means.

I look her in the eye, raising an eyebrow as she continues to absentmindedly caress my forearm. "This?" I ask.

She nods once, letting her eyes roam over to where Clark and Lois stand talking to a few of their guests. "I never needed a ring, the wedding, a white picket fence," she confesses. "I just needed you. All of you." She reaches up and places a hand on my cheek, letting me know that being me is enough for her. For years I've felt as if she was too good for me, that I would only ruin her with who I was, but she has proven me wrong. She wants me, for me. She loves me, and that is the greatest gift anyone could have ever given me.

I give her a small nod, letting my fingers gently touch the back of her hand, as I lean in to greet her lips with another kiss. My lips are an inch from hers when I hear someone clear their throat from behind me. I quickly turn to notice Clark standing in the doorway, a smug smile on his face as he crosses his arms over his chest. "Well it's about damn time," he says. I turn to Diana and raise an eyebrow once more, questioning just how many people knew about our separation. She only shakes her head, just as confused as I am. Clark only chuckles as he shrugs his shoulders. He takes a step towards us, and although I know I should pull away from Diana, I can't help but pull her closer, a smirk on my face as I place my hand on her hip. "The two of you were completely unbearable without the other," he says, "It was kind of obvious what was happening. Plus, I overheard Diana talking to J'onn."

Diana gives him a nervous smile, before she glances up at me and lets out a small laugh. "Just a small lover's quarrel," she says, although I can hear the uncertainty in her voice. She is still unsure of letting herself get caught up in the charm only to be hurt once more.

I nod and place a kiss on her temple. "We'll be fine, Clark," I say, although he isn't who I am looking at when I speak. I watch as Diana listens to my words, soaking up the hidden meaning, before she lets out a small sigh, content to know I understand where she is coming from.

Clark only nods and unfolds his arms. "Good. Don't screw it up, Bruce," is all he says, before he disappears back into the hall, leaving the two of us alone once more.

Without a word I reach into my pocket and pull out the glasses Diana has been hiding behind all night. I hand them to her and she quickly returns the frames to her face, scrunching up her nose as she attempts to get used to the feeling of plastic resting on the bridge of her nose. "So what now?" she asks.

She has a commitment back on the island, and she cannot get out of it. I know this. But I want, more than anything, for her to come back to me. I don't want her to leave without the promise she will be back. However, as I watch her let her eyes roam over me, settling on my face with a grin, I know I'm guaranteed that promise. Still, there will be a lot for us to discuss. But now is not that time. We can do this when our friends aren't in the other room celebrating their union. "We will talk about it when you get back, I promise," I say, offering her a hand. I watch as she places her hand in mine and I let my fingers wrap around hers. "But for now, let's just dance."

She answers me with a small nod and I lead her back into the hall and onto the dance floor, where I let my hands hold her waist as we sway to the music. We will talk about this. We will get through this. And as long as I'm alive, I will spend every day showing her just how much I love her.

**Wow, this should've been done a while ago…...whoops. At least it's done. Hope you all like**d it.


End file.
